one_punch_man_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Spooky Jack
Backstory Spooky Jack's backstory begins after his death. After dying in a car crash, his brother, who survived along with his father, went into a heavy depression. He tried to do anything to get his brother back, inducing necomancy. Unfortunately, his body was cremated, so he could not use the old body to reanimate him. So he found another spell, one which made a special new body for a spirit. He collected all the ingredients, and summoned Jack's spirit. Meanwhile, Spooky Jack was stuck in a place called Limbo, the space between Heaven and Hell. He was suddenly pulled out violently, and put into his new body, which was a skeleton made of graveyard wood, and a pumpkin carved into a jack-o'-lantern picked on the full moon on Hallow's Eve. As a result, he was reborn as a undead minion. Since he knew he'd never blend into normal humans ever again, he spent a couple months figuring out his powers, and became a hero. Personality Dispite having being dead for a couple months, he is a very lively person. He loves to be alive, which makes sense, and loves to fight for whats right. He is giddy all the time, bouncy, and loves to make Halloween puns. In battle, he is very serious and focused. Appearance While in his Monster form, he has a jack-o'-lantern head, which can change the face depending on his emotions. His body is just a gray, wooden skeleton. He wears whatever clothes he has in his human form, which he can swap in between the two. In his human form, he is a pale 16 year old with orange hair and crimson eyes. Powers '''Enhanced Strength: '''Jack can easily pick up and throw cars around like nothing, even without using his shapeshifting. With shapeshifting, he can knock over whole towers with a single charge. '''Regeneration: '''Being made of wood, he can forcefully grow back body parts. '''Shapeshifting: '''Jack can change and grow his body. '''Candle Fire: '''Jack can control a special kind of fire inside of his pumpkin head, called Candle Fire. It is more yellow in color instead of orange, and he can control it completely, such as extinguishing it immediately, growing it, ex. He can only create it from his mouth. '''Illusions: '''Jack can become a huge, scary monster. The whole thing is an illusion, but is still terrifying to almost anyone who views it. '''Halloween Empowerment: '''One of his more odd powers, the closer it gets to Halloween, the more powerful he becomes. He can grow larger, he gets stronger, he regenerates faster, and his fire gets stronger. As it gets closer to Halloween he also gets more wild and insane, and on Halloween, he goes on a scaring spree, scaring random people everywhere. '''Claws: '''Jack can turn his fingers into sharp wooden claws, and grow them into huge sizes. He uses these as his main weapons. Fighting Style Jack fights with his claws, and usually grows them. He also throws objects close by, and uses his fire breath. '''Pumpkin Bomb: '''Jack detaches his pumpkin head, and uses it as a firebomb, spraying Candle Fire everywhere. He grows this head back very fast '''Fear Cast: '''Jack becomes a fire-like monster, his whole body from the neck down is Candle Fire, and he has his pumpkin head on his evil face. He also gains a demonic voice. He uses this to scare people and his opponents. '''Wooden Grasp: '''Jack grows one of his wooden hands, usually his right, and squishes his opponent. '''Fear Grapple: '''Jack stretchs out his arms, which he can use as a grapple attack, or to swing around buildings, or zip to places fast.